Of Blood and Kisses
by Kyra Renee
Summary: [[On Hold]] She hadn't wanted to go this way. Though the current circumstances called for something drastic. Something a mere hospital can't proivde. It shouldn't have happened at all. But it was so fast, so sudden.


**Chapter One**

I fumbled with the keys in my hands. They felt much heavier compared to my other ones. But then again, my other keys did belong to a tank. These thin little keys belonged to a sleek looking black car, in which I did not care to enter.

"Open the door and get in," I leaned down and poked my head through the open window. His expression was frustrated yet amused at my lack of co-operation. Of course he was ready to go. He had been trying to get me to drive this thing for weeks! And being the intelligent person I was, I continually refused. Until he struck up a dirty deal.

"Edward," I whined, weighing the set of keys in my hands again before looking back into the dark interior of the car. "What if I wreck it? I'm not used to driving fast cars."

"Bella, you're not going to wreck the car. Even if you do, it's not like you're going to die," He rolled his eyes and smirked. It was going to be impossible to win this one.

"Fine," I mumbled, opening the door roughly and throwing myself into the driver's seat. I slammed the door after me and placed my hands around the steering wheel, gripping it tightly. I felt him slide the key ring from my finger and jab it into the ignition.

"You have to start the car before it'll move, you know," I shot him a glare. With a shaky hand, I turned the key, jumping a little as the engine hummed to life. I had been expecting the deafening roar my archaic truck usually gave off. I wasn't sure I could get used to the quietness.

"Relax, Bella. It's just a car," He reached around me to snap my seatbelt into place. My eyes followed him, but my body seemed completely immobile. I knew it was a car; a fast car. But in eagerness to hide my panic, I merely let out a slow breath and nodded.

Edward sat back in his seat as I pressed my foot against the brake and coaxed the car out of park. Glancing over at him for some sort of reassurance, I gently taped the gas with my foot and nearly screamed from the sudden _VROOOOM!_ that escaped it. Laughing at myself a little, I went for it a second time. Though I was prepared for what would happen, and it really wasn't so bad.

I maneuvered the car down the Cullen's long drive-way with little problems. Though driving on the actual road frightened me a little bit. I had decided that a drive to Port Angeles and back would give me a good enough feel of my new vehicle and I highly doubted that Edward would do much objecting.

I settled back in my seat with a smug smile. "Do you mind turning on some music?" Edward let out a small chuckle and leaned forward. He flipped through the stations casually for a long moment before settling on some sort soft rock. Not knowing what song was even playing, I began drumming my fingers against the steering wheel anyway.

"So how do you like it?" I sighed and fixed my eyes on the yellow line. It was hard to decide just what to say. If I lied and I said I didn't like the car, his feeling would no doubt be hurt. Yet if I admitted that I was completely in love with the waste of cash, then I would feel like an idiot for making such a fuss over it in the first place.

"I love it," He grinned.

"I knew you would," I shook my head and glanced around at the instrument panel. There was no way I was going to be able to learn what all of these controls were for. But then again, that's why I had someone like Edward.

"But you know I would've settled with something a little less flashy," I reminded him with a careful glance. "There are plenty of good fast cars out there that _don't_ cost a million dollars."

"Honestly, Bella," He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I would buy myself a million dollar car before I bought you one," He smirked devilishly at me and all I could do was remind myself that breathing was essential to my survival.

Silence followed shortly, and it left me thinking. So I was turning into a vampire, getting married, and getting more things in the span of a couple of days than I had my entire lifetime. What was I _really_ getting myself in to?

"So where are we going?" Edward's voice pulled me from my thoughts and I shrugged. I fiddled with the radio dials. "Eyes on the road," He hissed, swatting my hand away.

"Oh, come on, Edward," I rolled my eyes and grinned. "Even if I did get us in an accident you said you wouldn't let anything hurt me, remember?"

"Bella," His look was cold and I shivered. "That doesn't give you an excuse to be reckless," His tone was flat and my breath came out in a quick puff of anger.

"I'm not reckless on purpose, if you haven't noticed," I snapped, my grip tightening around the wheel. I heard him sigh in frustration beside him.

"Bella, just don't," It was funny how he could go from being so apathetic to being so pleading. It was nearly impossible to argue with him after that.

"Fine," Came my mumbled response. Forcing a pout onto my face I slouched down in my seat and continued to drive in silence. Though as much as I tried to ignore it, Edward's gentle humming was beginning to get to me. The tune he hummed sounded like nothing I had hear before, yet it sounded strangely familiar.

"What are you singing?" I could hear my angry wall of glass shatter as I spoke, but I didn't care. It was difficult to be mad at Edward for a prolonged period of time.

"Nothing," He breathed, pressing his head back into the smooth leather and closing his eyes. "Bella?" I could hear him turn his head towards me and I stole a glance.

"Yes?" I hadn't intended on my voice coming out in a whisper, but it had.

"Why are you crying?" I sniffled and made to brush the betrayal tears away with a shrug.

"I don't know," And it was the truth. I didn't know why I was crying. Something had just triggered the tears and they came without much warning. Perhaps it was Edward's sweet, gentle humming. Or perhaps it was the fact that I hadn't quite gotten over Jacob. Or maybe it was this damn car. I didn't know.

"Hmm," He settled back in his seat again as he resumed his humming, shooting frequent glances in my direction.

The drive to Port Angeles didn't last much longer because I soon found myself pressing harder and harder on the gas, grinning stupidly at the idea of speeding. Soon, though, Edward caught on to my subtle speed bursts and suggested it best to turn around. So with reluctance, I did.

"Let's see what this baby's made of," I poked my tongue out of my mouth in a goofy yet concentrated expression as I gazed down longingly at the speedometer.

"No," His tone was harsh and though I knew I should've listened to him, I didn't. I merely laughed at him and leaned forward, my knuckles turning white around the wheel.

"Are you scared?" At the last word, I gunned it. With a cry of surprise the tires glided along the deserted highway with surprising ease. I couldn't wait to see what I could do in a month or so. This was amazing.

"Slow down, Bella!" I ignored Edward's pleas. Besides, nothing bad was going to happen with him beside him. I was perfectly fine.

Feeling dangerous, I pressed the gas pedal a little harder, watching the speedometer move higher and higher. There was no one around, and so I had no fear of getting caught. I had never sighted a single policeman on this highway before.

"Isabella!" I looked over at the mention of my full name and as soon as I did, I panicked. From the corner of my eye I saw a flash of brow and gray and with a cry of alarm I yanked the wheel to the left, closing my eyes and bracing myself for the crunch that I was sure would soon follow. But it never came.

I opened my eyes slowly and I could feel the world spinning around me. Edward lunged for my seatbelt, but he didn't move fast enough. He threw his arms up in a natural reaction as I felt something hard press into me from both sides. All the breath was knocked from me in seconds and my entire body throbbed and ached in unbearable pain.

"Bella! Bella!" I felt his marble hands pulling at me. _Make it stop_, I wanted to cry. But I couldn't seem to form any words. I moved my hand numbly, trying to touch him with him, to give him a thumbs up, anything. But it didn't work.

"God damnit, Bella!" I heard him hiss, and I tried to smile before everything around me went black.


End file.
